Kitto Wasurenai
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0f3f9 |CD name = Duet Songs |previous = REAL WAVE |next = - |current track = Kitto Wasurenai }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Haruka Nanase(CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki) Rin Matsuoka(CV: Mamoru Miyano) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Kensuke Okamoto |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = March 19, 2014 |album = Character Song Duet Series 004 |tracks = |price = |length = 4:29 |episodes = }} Kitto Wasurenai (きっと忘れない lit. I'll Never Forget) is the second track of Vol.4 Haruka Nanase & Rin Matsuoka character song duet CD of the Free! anime. It is performed by Haruka Nanase's and Rin Matsuoka's seiyū, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Mamoru Miyano. The song was released on March 19, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 桜の下しゃがんで　並べた言葉達が まだ少し冷たい風の中で 春を待たず旅立つ　その背中押すように 柔らかな日射しに溶けた 思い出はいつもどこか　照れくさいキョリで 俺たちの帰りを待っている 忘れてしまうには　大き過ぎたんだ あれがあるかないかで　この景色が決まる あの時過ごした　短い冬に探してた 夏への入り口 多分あのままだって　それなりの毎日を 俺らしく泳いでいられたけど 夢に手を伸ばすように　泳ぎたいと思った おまえと最高のリレー 水を掻き　切り拓いて　進むその先で 俺たちは　いつでも自由なんだ 変わったつもりで　何も変わらない ムキになるのもミョウに　張り合いがあったり あの時出会って　俺たちだからできたこと きっと忘れない 忘れてしまうには　大き過ぎたんだ あれがあるかないかで　この景色が決まる あの時過ごした　短い冬に探してた 夏への入り口 変わったつもりで　何も変わらない ムキになるのもミョウに　張り合いがあったり あの時出会って　俺たちだからできたこと きっと忘れない |-| Rōmaji = sakura no shita shagande narabeta kotobatachi ga mada sukoshi tsumetai kaze no naka de haru wo matazu tabidatsu sono senaka osu you ni yarawakana hizashi ni toketa omoide wa itsumo dokoka terekusai KYORI de oretachi no kaeri wo matteiru wasureteshimau ni wa ookisugitanda are ga aru ka nai ka de kono keshiki ga kimaru ano toki sugoshita mijikai fuyuku ni sagashiteta natsu e no iriguchi tabun ano mama datte sorenari no mainichi wo ore rashiku oyoide irareta kedo yume ni te wo nobasu you ni oyogitai to omotta omae to saikou no REREI mizu wo kaki kiri hiraite susumu sono saki de oretachi wa itsudemo jiyuu nanda kawatta tsumori de nani mo kawaranai MUKI ni naru no mo MYOU ni hari ai ga attari ano toki deatte oretachi dakara dekita koto kitto wasurenai wasureteshimau ni wa ookisugitanda are ga aru ka nai ka de kono keshiki ga kimaru ano toki sugoshita mijikai fuyuku ni sagashiteta natsu e no iriguchi kawatta tsumori de nani mo kawaranai MUKI ni naru no mo MYOU ni hari ai ga attari ano toki deatte oretachi dakara dekita koto kitto wasurenaiRomaji & Translation by onkeikun |-| English = Squatting beneath the cherry blossoms next to the words lined up Within a breeze that still had just a tinge of cold You took off without waiting for spring to come, and as if it were pushing you from behind The cold melted into a gentle warm sunlight The memories always kept back somewhere at an awkward distance Waiting for our return It was too great to be forgotten This sight will decide whether it is there or not In that brief winter that we’d spent together, when we had searched for The entrance to summer I probably could have gone on swimming every day in my own way Ever since that day, if nothing had changed, but Like reaching out a hand towards a dream, I yearned to swim with you In the best relay ever Towards wherever we go as we paddle through the water and cut a path ahead We are always free I thought that things were different now, but nothing had changed at all Even getting worked up over something strangely has a sense of worth to it By meeting each other back then, it’s something that could have only been done because it’s us I will not forget it It was too great to be forgotten This sight will decide whether it is there or not In that brief winter that we’d spent together, when we had searched for The entrance to summer I thought that things were different now, but nothing had changed at all Even getting worked up over something strangely has a sense of worth to it By meeting each other back then, it’s something that could have only been done because it’s us I will not forget it Videos Reference Navigation |color2 = #e0f3f9 |font color = #000000}} Category:Music Category:Duet Songs Category:Free! Duet Songs